Mis lagrima negras
by TammyRo
Summary: es muy mal summary:   lo logre llege a la primera parte de mi objetivo entrar en el circulo social de Cullen y Hale usando otro nombre ahora solo falta la segunda parte destruirlos...   "Hola" me dijo una voz conocida, la voz de Edward...
1. Chapter 1

****

Ola otra ves aquí pasando el rato tratando de desbloquear mi falta de imaginación en estos mese pero hay una historia k la he guardado por mese incluso antes k existiera mi cuenta en ff pero yo y mi mente olvidadiza **no la subí**

**Acá**** esta la introducción**

Mis lágrimas negras

No se porque él insiste en tratar de unirme, que no entiende que yo estoy rota por dentro y por fuera. Por que no me dejan en paz todos, que le he hecho yo para que me molesten; nada que yo sepa.

Nada…

No le hice nada a ese hombre para que me hiciera lo que me hizo, no le hice nada a mi mejor amigo para que me odie, no le hice nada a mis padres para que lloren por mi, no le hice nada a Edward para que se enamore de mi y yo no hice nada a Alice para que ya no me quiera. Nada…

Exacto _nada_, yo no hice nada y me hicieron todo.

Me violaron, me pegaron, me traicionaron, me gritaron, me hicieron sentir como la puta del cuento, me mintieron y me negaron. Mi propia familia me negó, mi mejor amiga me negó, mi hermano me negó, mi amor me negó.

Pero hubo algo que no me negó hubo alcohol, drogas, sexo y muchas cosas mas que encontré cuando me fui. Me sentía llena, me sentía completa, me sentía querida; hasta que lo volví a ver…

Me derrumbo ver lo feliz y a mi no. Pensé ¿_por que el es feliz? y yo no, ¿por que el tiene familia? y yo no, ¡¿POR QUE EL TIENE TODO LO QUE ME QUITARO? Y yo ¡NO! _

Pero si eles feliz por que no le puedo quitar lo que el tiene si también me lo quitaron, si el maldito que me violo pudo porque yo no…

Por eso prometo que yo Isabella Marie Swan le romperé sus sueños a todos los que me quitaron el mío por que _puedo_…

* * *

O.o

K tal malévolo nop? Sip a mi me gustan las bellas malevolas y si se preguntan a quien vio fue a Eddie que justo pasaba por alli

Ya estoy apunto de terminar el 2do cap asik si mi hermano no me vota de la compu lo subo y si no, no ps kien me manda a hacer el cap tan largo (bueno para mi ) y si se preguntan quen la violo pues es un secreto

Ssssssshhhhhhhhhh

TammyRo


	2. Chapter 2: Mis Recuerdos

**Sip el primer cap esk me quede sin Internet t no pude subir el cap buuuu pero lo dije y se cumple sin ****más que decir el cap:**

Capitulo#1: Mis recuerdos

Era la hora, tenía que decidir, si quedarme con el odio de no hacer nada o actuar, pero para actuar tenia que volver a conocer a mi misma pero no a la de ahora sino a la de hace 4 años, a la Bella de 16 años, y para eso tenia que volver a recordar, volver a recordar lo que sufrí, lo que olvide, lo que me quitaron. Para eso tengo que volver a leer mi diario, el diario de Bella Swan.

"Mi vida pasada" murmure

"¿Qué vida pasada?" me dijo una voz conocida

"¡Adriane!"Grite "que haces qui no se supone que tu estabas en Canadá"

"si pero, me aburrí y regrese, es que no te alegra verme" me sonrío y abrió sus brazos para que la abrase "¿no me vas a abrasar?" hizo un puchero

"No seas niña" siempre le decía eso y al final la abrasaba "pero creí que tus padres te enviarían a un centro de rehabilitación" alcé una ceja.

"Si pues, pero no por que están tan ocupados peleando que no se preocupan por su drogadicta hija" se encogió de hombros

Esa era mi mejor amiga, mi compañera y despreocupada amiga. Adriane. Ella tiene los ojos marrones igual que yo pero los acompañaban unas pestañas negras como la noche y curvas al final, me acuerdo que creía que tenia pascara para pestañas o que usaba postizas pero no son reales muy impresionante debo decir; también tiene un cabello oscuro no es negro, párese caoba, con las puntas marrón rojizo y unos cuantos rallitos turquesa y fucsia, solo a ella le caen esos dos colores juntos en el cabello; mide 1.67 y tiene todas sus extremidades realmente delgadas bueno excepto las piernas, tiene una pequeña mano unos delgados y largos brazos unos delgados dedos, pero las piernas no son delgadas, son largas si pero son bien formadas eso no entiendo de su cuerpo es media raro; su cadera es grande y su cintura pequeña, se podría decir que tiene el cuerpo perfecto si no fuera que sus medidas no entran en el canon, como decirlo…, ella tiene demasiado en la delantera, yo siempre le molesto por su prominente delantera diciendo que ella solo consigue la mejor droga por sus _atributos_ ella me grita y me dice que yo también por mi sobresaliente parte trasera.

Ella es muy sensible pero si se molesta no hay nada que la detenga y es inteligente, muy inteligente; yo creo que eso de nacer en buena familia tiene que ver, pero yo nací de buena familia y nada ni una pizca de inteligencia o intuición, voy a mandar una carta de reclamo.

Quizás ella me podría ayudar en mi plan de venganza. Además por que no yo le consigo lo que quiera y ella no me lo paga quizás con eso me lo podría pagar.

"Adri" como odia ese sobrenombre "crees que me podrías hacer un favor" me miro con cara calculadora

"Depende" al fin dijo

"Solo quiero tu ayuda para un plan" camine hacía ella "para vengarme de todo lo que me hicieron"

"¡Oh! Y contra quien lo tienes planeado por que, que yo sepa el no se encuentra aquí"

"No te preocupes el esta, lo se"

"Esta bien entonces déjamelo todo a mi"

"Confió en ti y lo sabes, ¿no?"

"Si, lose por eso voy a hacer que el plan sea perfecto" su voz sonó mas sombría y calculadora, me dio miedo "pero, vas a tener que recordar y estudiar a la Bella de antes, es importante que sepas ver como eras y tratar de no ser así"

"¿Por qué?"

"ya lo sabrás"

* * *

**Buuuuuuu mi compu s quedo sin inter y o pero de todo esk Mi hermano me borro todo lo k habia abansado y la genialidad de la historia se fue y tube que tratar de escribirla denuevo y no me salio bn asi k me puse a escuchar paraíso trarvel de Fonseca y arregle pork era un asco**

**Asik aca esta mi pequña parte de historia y si se preguntan quien es Adriane….**

**Pues soy yo esk mi mama me hiba a poner asi pero no me puso Tamara y no me quejo significa fertilidad y soy libra asik mi planeta es Venus y …..**

**Creo que de comentario y es muchucho no?**


End file.
